Yujiro Katsumi
Yujiro is a moody young man with a harsh outer shell, hiding his emotionally vulnerable self inside. He has experienced a lot of loss in his life and has a hard time getting close to others. Also, he dresses like a biker and rides a chopper. He likes to think he's a badass. Appearance Yujiro is a tall, fit young man. He has sharp features, almond-shaped eyes of a deep green color. His dark red hair hangs messily from his head down to his waist. He has multiple piercings, one ring on the outer end of his left eyebrow, one ring on his right nostril, and three rings along his left ear. He normally clothes himself in a simple white t-shirt, a leather jacket, finger-less gloves, blue jeans, and leather boots. His mask is a simple, chrome face mask with three vertical lines on the bottom, imitating a cartoon skull. Personality Yujiro will act very distant and often rude towards most others, both because of his generally rebellious attitude and fear of getting close to others. He is easily goaded into verbal anger, but it does take quite a bit of agitation to actually get him to attack someone, all bark, no bite, as some would say. Beneath his anger and harsh words, Yujiro is a childish, sensitive young man, easily upset and finding solace in nothing but his music. It is not unusual to catch glimpses of him staring into the distance with his headphones on. History Yujiro was an only child, raised to be cautious in choosing his meals and do his best to not rouse suspicion. Blend into society, keep your hair straight, shirt buttoned, back straight, just be the perfect child to hide that supposedly horrible secret. Of course, Yujiro slowly grew an inner-rebellion, just dreaming of that day that he would run away and they would be sorry. That day never came At 11, his parents were both killed by a group of CCG agents. He escaped, but was now alone, nowhere to go, nobody to rely on. He wandered for about six months before being picked up by a small, biker gang-like Ghoul group known as the Disintegrators. His first encounter with them was one of their lesser members attempting to cannibalize him in the belief it would make his stronger. Just as he was about to take the first bite, a Kagune was driven through his neck. Yujiro found his savior to be the leader of the Disintegrators, an old, surprisingly jolly, anti-cannibalism Ghoul. For the next 8 years, Yujiro was raised as the leader's protege, embracing the rebellious nature of the Disintegrators. Then, history seemed to repeat itself, in that his new family met the same fate as his original parents, killed by a CCG raid. He watched once more as everyone he cared about was taken from him. At present time, Yujiro wanders the streets, alone, nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and the chopper he got away from the raid on. Powers and Abilities Bizarre Fighting Style: When he does get in a fight, Yujiro has a tendency to go into an almost animal rage, as shown by his bizarre fighting style of lowering onto all fours and striking with his tail in a scorpion-like way. This often catches opponents off guard. High Speed/Flexibility: Yujiro moves with incredible speed both on two legs and all fours, and possesses a high level of flexibility. Intimidating: Yujiro is a believer in the idea that if you can scare someone out of fighting you, it's as good as actually beating them. He is tall and aggressive enough to scare off the average human. Combat: : Strengths: With his speed and awkward fighting style, Yujiro can easily run circles around slower opponents while working at them with his Kagune : Weaknesses: Due to his rather delicate emotional state, he can be easily played with if one figures out which buttons to press. He can also be beaten down by most opponents with a similar amount of speed and can figure out how to work their way around his fighting style. When he's actually caught, he happens to actually be rather fragile and easily injured. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: A long Bikaku, it's tip split and curved back towards itself, forming an axe-shaped head. The edge of the axe-like head is sharp. Strengths: Like most Bikaku, it is very balanced and accommodates Yujiro's animal-like fighting style. Weaknesses: Due to the position and shape of his Kagune, he has a "blind spot" ironically directly in front of him, which is part of the reason he fights on all fours, hiding his chest against the ground. Mechanics: Nothing, it's just a big blade thing on the end of a tail. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Yujiro is bisexual, but refuses to admit that he has ever found any man attractive. * He likes women of all kinds, but prefers his men at least smaller than himself. * He listens to a lot of metal, mostly Megadeth. * His hair is naturally light brown. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Bikakus